Problèmes de Famille
by gengen07
Summary: • WIP • Alex et Willow apprennent que Madame Harris et Monsieur Rosenberg se fréquentent depuis quelques temps. Ils découvrent également qu’ils éprouvent quelque chose l’un envers l’autre. (Mise à jour: Chapitres 11)
1. Chapitre 1

Titre: Problème de Famille 

Auteur: Gengen07

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages d'Alex et Willow appartiennent à Joss Whedon et à _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, ainsi que tous les autres personnages.

Note de l'auteur: C'est juste une petite idée qui m'ait traversé l'esprit en regardant la fin du film _Drive Me Crazy_. L'histoire commence après _Homecoming. _Et il y a quelques spoilers des épisodes _Homecoming_, _Band Candy_ et _Revelations_.   
Les textes en italique sont les pensées.

* * *

Alex et Willow revenaient du bal de fin d'année. Ils marchaient tous les deux en silence. Ils s'étaient sentis mal d'être ensemble toute la soirée et ne s'étaient adressé la parole qu'à deux ou trois reprises. Ils repensaient tous les deux à ce qui s'était produit la veille. Willow avait demandé à Alex de venir l'aider à trouver une tenue pour le bal. Alex en avait profité pour essayer le tuxedo que son cousin Rugby lui avait prêté. Puis, lorsque Willow était sorti de derrière son paravent, tout avait changé. Alex avait vu combien elle était magnifique, et Willow trouvait Alex à croquer dans son tuxedo. Ils s'étaient approchés et avaient dansé. Puis, tout à coup, ils s'embrassaient. Puis pendant le bal, ils auraient eu envie de s'embrasser encore et encore, mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Il y avait Oz... et Cordelia. Bien que Cordelia n'ait pas été présente à la soirée.

Willow avait espéré qu'Oz la raccompagnerait chez elle, mais il avait dû rester pour s'occuper du matériel avec les Dingoes. Buffy et Cordelia avaient quitté le bal tout de suite après l'annonce de la reine de terminal. Giles avait donc conseillé à Alex et Willow de rentrer ensemble, armés de pieux et de croix. Willow a protesté, mais Giles a exigé à Alex de raccompagner Willow chez elle.

Ils approchaient de la maison de Willow et n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, Willow se retourna et regarda son meilleur ami. _Il est tellement beau dans cet habit. Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse comme il l'a fait dans ma chambre hier, mais je sais très bien qu'il ne pense pas à moi comme ça,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle le regarda et ne dit rien. Après quelques secondes, elle se retourna pour entrer dans la maison, puis Alex posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle figea.

"Attends!" Dit tout à coup Alex. "Je crois que nous devons parler."

Willow se retourna et le regarda avec un air innocent. "De quoi?"

"Tu sais de quoi." Dit-il, presque dans un murmure. Il essayait de la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle évitait son regard.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire, il ne s'est rien passé."

"Alors ce qui s'est passé hier ne voulait rien dire pour toi?" Demanda-t-il, peiné.

Willow leva les yeux vers lui. _J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie, bien sûr que ça veut dire quelque chose. Mais c'est mal. On est tous les deux engagés dans une relation avec d'autres personnes._ Elle chercha ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, mais ne trouvait rien. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma immédiatement.

_Oh mon Dieu, ça ne veut rien dire pour elle! Elle ne m'aime plus. J'ai attendu trop longtemps. Quel imbécile je suis ! Dis quelque chose, allez._ Il s'obligea à ouvrir la bouche. "Ça voulait tout dire pour moi. D'accord, c'est mal. Mais je me sentais si bien. Comment quelque chose qui paraît si bien peut être, en réalité, si mal? Je veux dire..." Il fut soudainement arrêté par les lèvres de Willow sur les siennes. _Est-ce que ça arrive vraiment, ou est-ce que je suis en train de rêver?_

Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et l'adossa contre la porte. Willow entoura son cou avec ses bras. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux d'Alex. Le baiser s'intensifia. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient le briser. Puis Willow se dégagea tranquillement de l'étreinte d'Alex. "Je m'excuse."

"Tu t'excuses? Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il, surpris. Il lui sourit et approcha son visage du sien une nouvelle fois.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Willow, elle lui demanda "Est-ce que tu veux entrer?" Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et ils se séparèrent instantanément. Ils regardèrent vers la porte ouverte et découvrirent Jessica Harris, la mère d'Alex, et Ira Rosenberg, le père de Willow, en train de s'embrasser.

"Maman? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" S'écria Alex. Madame Harris se retourna tout à coup et rougit.

"Hum... Bonjour les enfants. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

"J'ai posé la question le premier." Alex avait les bras croisés et attendait une réponse de sa mère.

"Et bien..." Elle chercha une réponse convenable pour son fils. "Ira et moi... hum... étions en train... de discuter... C'est ça, nous discutions." Elle soupira de soulagement.

"Et tu es tombé sur sa bouche par erreur?" S'indigna Alex.

Jessica regarda Ira. "Je crois que nous allons devoir leur dire." Ira acquiesça.

"Nous dire quoi? Papa?" Willow réussit enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

"Jessica et moi avons commencé à... nous fréquenter..." Commença Monsieur Rosenberg.

"Quand?" Demanda Willow.

Ira rougit. "Il y a quelques semaines..."

"Combien?" Questionna Willow. Elle voulait savoir coûte que coûte.

"Six mois." Admit Ira.

"Six mois?!" S'écrièrent Alex et Willow en même temps. Leurs parents acquiescèrent.

"Mais... Madame Harris est mariée. Non?" Willow regarda Alex pour une confirmation.

Alex lui fit oui de la tête, il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle. Madame Harris répondit rapidement. "Tony et moi sommes en plein de divorce."

"Quoi?" S'écria Alex. "Et je ne suis même pas au courant?" Il était rouge de colère.

"Nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter avec ça, chéri." Répondit Madame Harris.

"C'est bien mieux de l'apprendre ainsi!" Le sarcasme d'Alex était évident.

"Je crois que nous devrions tous entrer pour discuter de tout ça." Commença Monsieur Rosenberg. "Les voisins vont commencer à se poser des questions."

Monsieur Rosenberg se dirigea au salon, suivit par Madame Harris. Alex resta quelques instants sur le seuil de la porte, et Willow l'attendit.

"Je ne peux pas le croire. Ma mère et ton père!" Dit Alex en regardant une Willow muette. Willow, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne fit que hausser les épaules. Elle était autant sous le choc que lui, mais ne réussissait pas à dire un mot. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Ils se dirigèrent au salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé opposé à celui où étaient assis leurs parents.

"Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?" Demanda Monsieur Rosenberg en regardant les deux adolescents.

"Moi, j'en pense que c'est ridicule!" S'exclama Alex.

Willow se retourna. "Alex!"

Alex la regarda. "Je ne veux pas dire que c'est ridicule qu'ils soient ensemble. Mais on aurait pu être averti avant ça, non?"

Willow hocha la tête en regardant son père. "Il a raison. J'aurais préféré l'apprendre d'une autre manière."

"Nous voulions éviter une scène comme celle-ci!" Monsieur Rosenberg commençait à perdre patience face à la réaction des deux jeunes.

"Ira, calme-toi." Madame Harris tapota la main de son amoureux et se retourna vers Willow. "Je ne remplacerai jamais ta mère Willow, et je n'essaierai même pas." Puis elle regarda son fils. "Et Ira n'essaiera pas de prendre la place de ton père."

Après avoir passé près d'une heure à discuter, Madame Harris décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Alex savait qu'ils allaient continuer cette discussion tous les deux lorsqu'ils seraient à la maison. Il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer la discussion. Madame Harris partit, prenant bien soin de dire à son fils qu'elle voulait qu'il rentre vite. Alex sortit de la maison et s'assit sur le perron et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Willow s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Alex poussa un long soupir. "Tu veux parler?" Demanda Willow.

"De quoi?" Répondit Alex, le visage toujours enfouit dans ses mains.

"De ce que nous avons appris..." Willow savait ce qui tracassait Alex, mais elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler.

"Il n'y a rien à dire." Il leva la tête et la regarda. "Pourquoi ça m'affecte autant?"

"Qu'est-ce qui t'affecte? Que nos parents se fréquentent?" Questionna Willow.

"Pas que ça." Il regarda tout autour. Ils étaient dehors depuis environ cinq minutes, et ils n'avaient pas pensé à prendre de pieux, ni même de croix. "Hum... Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'on reste dehors. C'est le terrain de jeu des vampires ici."

Willow sortit deux pieux de son manteau et en tendit un à Alex. Elle sortit ensuite une croix, qu'elle plaça dans la main gauche d'Alex. Elle lui prit ensuite la main, avec la croix dedans. Alex la regarda et lui souria. Puis son sourire s'affadit.

"Je n'ai jamais été proche de mes parents, tu le sais. Mais savoir qu'ils sont en train de divorcer, ça m'affecte plus que je ne l'aurais cru." Avoua Alex.

"J'étais sûre que c'était ça qui te tracassait." Dit Willow. "J'ai passé par-là. Quand mes parents m'ont annoncé qu'ils se quittaient, j'ai pleuré pendant deux heures sans arrêt. C'est dur. Mais c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Mais je suis là, tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Si tu n'avais pas été là lors du divorce, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait." Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

Alex posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amie. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle. C'était sa meilleure amie. "Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi, Will. J'arriverai jamais à supporter ça."

"Mais oui, tu y arriveras. On va traverser cette épreuve ensemble." Elle posa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

Alex releva la tête et regarda dans les yeux de Willow. Son regard descendit ensuite sur ses lèvres. Il approcha son visage du sien et effleura les lèvres de son amie tendrement. Willow pressa ses lèvres contre celles qui s'offraient à elle. Le baiser fut bref, mais empreint de passion. Alex regarda Willow. "Merci." Chuchota-t-il.

"Pourquoi Merci?" Lui répondit-elle.

"Merci d'être dans ma vie."

Willow lui sourit, tout en pressant sa main contre la sienne. "Je serai toujours là." Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et Alex partit. Willow resta dehors jusqu'à ce que la forme d'Alex ait complètement disparue au bout de la rue. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Je lui donne de faux espoirs. Je ME donne de faux espoirs. Il faut arrêter ça. Le problème? C'est Alex! Je l'ai aimé toute ma vie... _Elle regarda une dernière fois au bout de la rue et monta dans sa chambre. Elle entendit son père l'appeler. _Ah non, je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça..._


	2. Chapitre 2

Alex entra chez lui et monta à sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre et entra.

"Mon chéri, tu n'as pas l'air d'accepter ma relation avec Ira. Pourquoi?" Demanda Madame Harris, en lui frottant le dos, comme elle le faisait quand il était petit.

"Maman! C'est le père de Willow! Willow! Ma meilleure amie!" Alex agitait les bras pour mettre de l'emphase à ses arguments. Il se leva et commença à marcher de long en large.

"Justement! C'est le père de ta meilleure amie, je croyais que tu réagirais mieux que ça."

"Willow et moi avons notre monde à nous. C'est dur à expliquer. Mais si Monsieur Rosenberg est ici, ça va me gêner, et savoir que tu pourrais être chez Willow quand j'irai la voir, c'est bizarre." Alex essayait d'expliquer ce qui le troublait sans faire de peine à sa mère.

"Vous allez être obligé de l'accepter. Que vous le vouliez ou non." Déclara Madame Harris.

"Oui, je sais." Admit Alex. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il demande ce qui le tracassait depuis un moment. "Maintenant, comment ça va se passer entre toi et papa? Qui quittera la maison? Où va-t-il habiter? Et moi? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"

"Tu es assez vieux pour décider de ce que tu vas faire par toi-même." Commença Madame Harris. "Pour ce qui est de la maison, on va la vendre..."

"Quoi?!" L'interrompit Alex. "Vous allez vendre la maison?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" Il devenait de plus en plus impatient d'entendre les réponses de sa mère.

"Je crois que ton père va retourner à Philadelphie. Mais pour en être certain, il faudra lui poser la question. Quant à moi, Ira m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui."

"Chez Willow?!" S'exclama Alex. _Mon Dieu! Je ne peux pas aller vivre chez Willow._

"Oui, chez Willow. Si tu veux, tu peux toi aussi. Ira serait très content que nous habitions tous les quatre ensemble." Madame Harris sourit à son fils, qui n'avait pas l'air content de cette nouvelle.

Madame Harris quitta la chambre de son fils pour le laisser réfléchir. _Mes options? Partir pour Philadelphie. Vivre avec ma meilleure amie. Je pourrais toujours partir en appartement, j'ai dix-huit ans après tout. Mais je n'ai pas d'argent. Bon, la première option n'est vraiment pas à considérer. Je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici. Je ne peux pas laisser Willow. Et Buffy et Cordelia... Mais surtout pas Willow. La dernière option n'est pas envisageable pour l'instant. Avec quoi je paierais le logement, l'épicerie... Non. Je vais devoir me résoudre à envahir la vie privée de ma meilleure amie. Je me demande ce qu'elle dira de tout ça. Est-ce qu'elle le sait?_ Alex attrapa le téléphone sur sa table de nuit et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis qu'il avait appris à compter. Plusieurs sonneries se firent entendre, puis quelqu'un décrocha.

"Allô?"

"Willow?" Demanda Alex.

"Alex!" Répondit Willow. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit d'appeler ma meilleure amie quand j'en ai envie?"

"Non... Je veux dire, oui. Mais depuis quelques temps, tes coups de fil n'ont pas été nombreux."

"Je viens de discuter avec ma mère."

"Et je viens de discuter avec mon père." _Il m'a dit qu'Alex et sa mère allaient emménager ici. D'accord, je vais voir Alex encore plus souvent, mais c'est quand même un choc. Ça fait trois ans que je vis seule avec mon père. Et puis tout d'un coup, nous serons quatre._

"Je lui ai posé des questions à propos du divorce."

"C'est bien que tu puisses lui en parler."

"Elle m'a dit qu'ils allaient vendre la maison!" Alex semblait au bord des larmes.

"Oui, je sais."

"Tu sais? Comment sais-tu?"

"Mon père me l'a dit. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait proposé à ta mère de..."

"D'emménager avec vous. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ça va être bizarre. Toi et moi, sous le même toit..."

"Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord, ça ira, je comprendrais... Je trouverais une autre solution..."

"Pourquoi je ne serais pas d'accord?" Demanda Willow.

"Eh bien... Si j'emménage chez toi, nos vies vont changer. Je veux dire, on a tous nos petites habitudes. Tu as les tiennes, j'ai les miennes. Et si je débarquais chez toi, ça serait comme si je débarquais dans ta vie privée. Et ça modifierait toutes nos habitudes."

"On s'habituerait..." Répondit-elle. "Ce serait un peu comme si on était frère et sœur."

"Frère et sœur? Je n'avais pas pensé à ça! Je ne veux pas être ton frère. Je veux dire... Tu sais... Les frères et sœurs se disputent toujours à ce qu'il paraît. Et j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi."

Willow se mit à rire. "On ne se disputerait pas. On n'est pas frère et sœur. Et on ne le sera jamais, c'est génétiquement impossible."

"Je sais." Il sourit. "Mais tu sais ce que je veux dire..."

"Oui, je comprends." Il y eut un petit silence. "Tu as dit que si je n'étais pas d'accord, tu trouverais une autre solution? Laquelle?"

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas que j'emménage avec ma mère?" L'inquiétude d'Alex venait de le regagner.

"Non! Mais je ne vois pas quelle autre solution tu peux avoir. À part aller vivre avec ton père... Où ira-t-il vivre?"

"À Philadelphie. Du moins, c'est ce que ma mère croit, je ne lui ai pas encore posé la question."

"Alors, ta solution serait d'aller à Philadelphie avec ton père?" Willow commençait à paniquer, elle ne voulait pas perdre Alex.

"Non. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Philadelphie. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter Sunnydale. Je n'ai pas envie de te... de quitter... mes amis, ma ville. J'aimerais bien quitter les vampires et les démons, mais il y en a partout..." Sa tentative pour faire rire Willow ne marcha pas.

"Je ne veux pas que tu quittes Sunnydale non plus, Alex."

"Je ne partirai pas. Je pourrais toujours me prendre un appartement..."

"Mais?"

"L'argent est un problème."

"Alors, tu viendras habiter ici avec ta mère. Mon père a l'air vraiment heureux que vous veniez. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça depuis au moins quatre ans."

"Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérangera pas?" Il voulait avoir l'approbation de sa meilleure amie.

"Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, ce ne sera pas avant quelques mois."

"Comment tu sais ça? Je ne sais même pas quand mes parents mettront la maison en vente."

"Euh... Mon père m'a dit que vous n'emménageriez pas avant Hannukah. À moins que vous vendiez la maison très très rapidement."

"Ma mère ne m'a rien dit."

"Elle a peut-être oublié. Ça a été une grosse soirée aujourd'hui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à te révéler sa relation avec mon père ce soir."

"Tu as probablement raison." Alex se mit à bailler.

"Tu as l'air épuisé." Le bâillement d'Alex la fit bailler à son tour.

"Ouais, ça a été une longue soirée. Le bal... et puis les parents..."

"Oui, très longue soirée. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher."

"Ouais, moi aussi."

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, sans raccrocher. Puis Willow parla. "Alors, on se revoit demain?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"À demain."

"À demain." Alex écoutait la respiration de Willow à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à une discussion avec Willow.

"Bye." Willow attendait qu'Alex coupe la ligne, mais il ne le faisait pas.

"Bye." De son côté, Alex attendait que Willow raccroche le téléphone.

Après plusieurs secondes, Willow mit fin au coup de fil. Alex soupira et déposa le combiné.


	3. Chapitre 3

Une semaine plus tard, Willow et Alex n'avaient toujours rien dit à la bande à propos de leurs parents.

Cette semaine-là, à l'école, le principal Snyder distribuait des boîtes de chocolat pour la fanfare. Toute la bande devait vendre ces barres de chocolat.

Le lendemain, Alex, Willow, Buffy et Cordelia était en classe d'études. Giles devait surveiller l'étude, mais il n'était jamais arrivé. Buffy et Cordelia étaient assise ensemble, Alex et Willow, eux, étaient assis ensemble à la table derrière elles. Buffy et Cordelia étaient en pleine discussion pendant que Willow travaillait sur un devoir de chimie, et Alex mangeait une barre de chocolat. Willow leva la tête de son cahier et regarda Alex.

"Tu crois que c'est la bonne réponse?" Demanda-t-elle en pointant son cahier.

Alex regarda le cahier de Willow. "Hum... Non."

Willow le regarda, inquiète. "Quoi? Non? Comment ça?"

Alex se mit à rire. "Non, je rigole. Je ne sais vraiment pas la réponse, Willow. C'est toi la plus intelligente de nous deux. Et je suis nul en chimie."

"C'est pas drôle, tu ne devrais pas faire des farces comme ça."

"Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi." Il prit une bouchée de chocolat. "J'adore le chocolat. J'en avalerais des kilos."

Willow regarda la barre de chocolat dans les mains d'Alex. "Il t'en reste encore à toi. J'ai fait quatre maisons et tout est parti. On aurait dit Halloween à l'envers."

"Je sais. Ces trucs se vendent comme des petits pains. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler, les petits pains n'auraient pas eu le même succès." Il lui sourit et son genou effleura celui de Willow. Il tendit sa jambe vers le sol. Willow fit la même chose. Leurs pieds se collèrent doucement. "Et c'est..." Il s'éclaircit la voix. "C'est rigolo de vendre du chocolat."

Willow fit monter son pied le long de la jambe d'Alex. "Et ça fera de l'argent pour la fanfare." Dit-elle, distraite.

Alex la regarda, et se souvint pourquoi il vendait du chocolat. "La fanfare, oui, ils sont géniaux. Ils marchent. Au pas."

Willow continuait de frotter son pied contre la jambe d'Alex. "Comme une armée. Sauf qu'eux, ils ont des instruments, au lieu de... de mitraillettes. Et d'habitude personne n'est tué."

Alex frottait son pied contre celui de son amie. Puis tout à coup, Cordelia se retourna vers eux. "C'est pas vrai!" Ils se séparèrent brusquement. "Où il est passé Giles?"

Mademoiselle Barton entra dans la classe en tapant dans ses mains. "Silence! On est tous coincé ici, vous le savez. Alors, on va rester tranquillement assis et... hum... et on fait semblant de lire n'importe quoi en attendant d'être sûr que cette vieille baderne de Snyder soit parti. Ensuite, on se tire ailleurs." Elle ricana. Plusieurs élèves de la classe se mirent à rire.

"On est beaucoup à vouloir épouser mademoiselle Barton." Rigola Alex.

"Suis la queue." Répondit Cordelia.

"Je crois que Giles ne viendra pas." Déclara Willow, qui semblait inquiète.

"Ouais, sans doute." Répondit Buffy, l'air beaucoup plus inquiète que Willow.

Buffy et Cordelia reprirent leur conversation, mais Buffy était préoccupée par l'absence de Giles. Alex et Willow restaient silencieux, se sentant coupable, ne voulant pas que Cordelia, ou Oz, apprennent ce qu'ils avaient fait. Alex continuait de manger sa tablette de chocolat. Il regarda Willow. "Tu en veux une bouchée?"

Elle le regarda, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Elle finit par hocher la tête. Alex cassa un morceau de chocolat de sa tablette et le porta à la bouche de Willow. Celle-ci entrouvrit les lèvres et prit le chocolat entre ses dents. Les doigts d'Alex effleurèrent les lèvres de Willow. Willow ferma les yeux. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Alex n'avait qu'une envie : embrasser sa meilleure amie. Il retira sa main de la bouche de Willow et rougit. "Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça." Willow ne répondit pas, elle porta une main à sa bouche et se replongea dans son devoir.

…

Ce soir-là, Willow et Buffy allèrent au Bronze. Ils y trouvèrent une bande de parents faisant la fête. Une bande de parents qui se prenaient pour des ados. Buffy, Willow et Oz partirent à la recherche d'une solution expliquant ce comportement étrange. Buffy demanda à Willow et Oz d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pendant qu'elle retrouverait la manufacture de chocolat où Snyder avait pris les boîtes de chocolat pour la fanfare. Elle était sûre que c'était le chocolat qui faisait de leurs parents des adolescents. Arrivée à la manufacture, elle trouva Joyce, sa mère, et Giles en train de s'embrasser. Elle découvrit également qui se trouvait derrière ce complot : Ethan Rayne.

Pendant ce temps, Willow et Oz se dirigeaient à la bibliothèque. En passant devant le parc, Willow aperçut son père et Madame Harris sur un banc. Ils s'embrassaient. Oz reconnut le père de Willow. "Hey! C'est ton père."

Willow le regarda. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. "Oui, c'est lui."

"Avec qui il est? Tu la connais?" Demanda Oz, un peu curieux.

"Euh... C'est la mère d'Alex, Madame Harris."

"Ton père et la mère d'Alex?" Demanda Oz, surpris.

"Oui..." Willow n'ajouta rien d'autre.

"Ah bon. Tu ne réagis pas plus que ça?"

"En fait, j'étais déjà au courant. J'ai appris qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il y a une semaine." Avoua Willow.

"Ils sortent ensemble? Ouah, c'est bizarre."

"Je ne te le fais pas dire. Allez, il faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque."

Ils se pressèrent vers la bibliothèque.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alex passa devant le parc où était Monsieur Rosenberg et Madame Harris. Il devenait inquiet. Il y avait des tas de parents dehors, et il était tard. Il aperçut un buisson qui bougeait. Il sortit le pieu que Willow lui avait donné une semaine auparavant et approcha du buisson. "Sors de là, sale monstre."

Madame Harris sortit du buisson, en replaçant ses vêtements. "Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Alex réalisa ce que sa mère faisait quand il vit sortir Monsieur Rosenberg derrière elle. Il se mit la main sur les yeux, cria "Ah! Non! Je ne veux rien savoir!" Et partit en courant. Il se dirigea vers l'école. Il entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque. "Willow! Il faut que je te parle."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Willow, inquiète. Alex lui fit signe de la suivre et sortit de la bibliothèque. Willow le suivit. "Alors?"

"Je passais devant le petit parc..." Commença Alex.

"Je sais..." Le coupa Willow. "Je les ai vus."

"Quoi? Tu as vu nos parents? Et tu ne réagis pas plus que ça?"

"Quoi? Pourquoi je devrais m'affoler, ils s'embrassaient, ya pas de mal à ça." Elle le regarda quelques secondes et poursuivit, avec un ton beaucoup plus bas. "On a fait la même chose."

Alex la fixa. "Quoi!? On n'a jamais fait ça! Willow! Ils ne faisaient pas que s'embrasser!"

Willow sursauta. "Quoi?"

"Quand je suis arrivé près du parc, j'ai vu un buisson bouger. J'ai cru qu'un vampire allait sortir pour m'attaquer. Je lui ai crié de sortir de sa cachette, et ma mère est sortit, en replaçant ses vêtements, suivi de ton père."

"Non! Ils étaient installés sur un banc et s'embrassaient, il y a à peine quelques minutes."

"Je dis seulement ce que j'ai vu!"

"D'accord. Ah mon Dieu! Ils... Ah! Je préfère ne pas y penser." Dit Willow.

"Bon! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous faites des recherches sans moi?" Alex changea de sujet.

"On a essayé de te joindre, mais tu n'étais pas chez toi. Le chocolat a été ensorcelé..."

"Quoi? Ensorcelé? J'en ai avalé des tas." S'affola Alex.

"C'est pour ça que les parents agissent bizarrement." Continua Willow, ignorant le commentaire d'Alex. "Maintenant, viens nous aider." Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Cordelia et Willow étaient installés à la grande table et faisaient des recherches, pendant qu'Alex et Oz étaient parmi les étagères, faisant aussi des recherches.

"Au début, c'était marrant. Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'être de bonne humeur, pas comme des parents. Et ensuite..." Cordelia racontait ce qu'elle avait vécu à la maison en rentrant de l'école.

"Plus si drôle?" Demanda Willow.

"Maman a piqué mes fringues. Il devrait y avoir un âge limite pour les jupes moulantes. Et j'ai vu mon père s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec un vieux Playboy déchiré."

Alex descendit les marches et rejoignit les filles. "J'y comprends rien. Ce chocolat est sensé provoquer immaturité et crétinisme, j'en ai avalé des tonnes et je sens pas de dif... C'est pas grave." Il montra deux livres à Willow.

"Je prends celui-là." Willow prit le livre et frôla le pouce d'Alex avec le sien. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, regarda leurs doigts qui se touchaient et baissa la tête. Alex promena son regard des yeux de Willow jusqu'à sa main. Il lui donna le livre puis remonta les escaliers. Il s'appuya sur une étagère et fit semblant de s'intéresser au livre qu'il avait dans les mains. _Mon Dieu! J'ai senti ce courant passer à travers moi encore une fois. Chaque fois que je la touche, c'est la même chose. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué!? J'aimerais tant la prendre dans mes bras. Mais non, Oz est là. Sans oublier Cordelia._

Willow suivit Alex du regard. Elle le vit s'appuyer sur l'étagère. Elle força son regard à retourner à sa lecture. Personne ne devait voir qu'elle était attirée par Alex. _Il est tellement beau. Et chaque fois qu'il me touche, c'est comme si un courant me traversait. Est-ce que c'est à ça que l'amour doit ressembler? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec Oz._

…

À la fin de la soirée, l'affaire Chocolat fut enfin résolue. Buffy réussit à faire parler Ethan Rayne et découvrit que le démon Lurconis était derrière tout ça. Oz et Willow découvrirent que Lurconis se nourrissaient de bébés. Buffy dût donc détruire ce Lurconis. Puis tout le monde rentra à la maison.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, Alex était devant son miroir. Il avait pris une grande décision et il devait se pratiquer. "Cordelia, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, tu le sais. Ce jour, c'est aujourd'hui. Je veux rompre." Il soupira. "Non, c'est trop direct et c'est pas ce que je ressens, c'est pas comme ça que je veux que ça se passe. Cordelia, je crois qu'on devrait se laisser." Il secoua la tête. "On doit arrêter de se voir. Pourquoi? Je crois que je ne t'aime pas autant que je devrais." Il s'effondra sur son lit. "Comment je peux faire ça sans lui briser le cœur? Je n'ai jamais eu à rompre avec une fille."

Le téléphone sonna. Alex tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit. "Allô?"

"Salut, comment vas-tu?" Alex reconnut la voix immédiatement et son visage s'illumina.

"Willow! Ça va bien, et toi?"

"Oui, ça va..." Il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Ta mère a couché ici."

"Ah! Désolé. Elle est toujours chez toi?"

"Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui?"

"Je dois voir Cordelia tout à l'heure. Pourquoi?"

"J'aurais aimé sortir d'ici. C'est pas que je n'aime pas ta mère, mais... Je me sens mal ici en ce moment."

"Ça ne devrait pas être très long avec Cordelia. Si tu veux, je peux passer chez toi tout de suite après."

"Merci!"

"Je dois rejoindre Cordelia chez elle à midi, donc on se revoit plus tard."

"D'accord, à plus tard."

"Bye."

"Bye." Elle attendit quelques secondes et raccrocha.

Alex raccrocha et se prépara à aller rejoindre Cordelia.

... 

Willow ouvrit la porte. "Salut! Tu n'étais pas sensé voir Cordelia?" Dit-elle à Alex, en le laissant entrer.

"J'ai été la voir. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle me criait de sortir de chez elle." Il évitait de regarder Willow dans les yeux. "Je savais que ça ne serait pas facile. Mais j'espérais quand même..."

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Willow et Alex montèrent dans la chambre de Willow.

Alex s'assit sur le lit de sa meilleure amie avant de continuer. "J'ai en quelque sorte rompu avec elle aujourd'hui... Elle ne l'a pas très bien pris."

Willow le regarda, surprise. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça?"

Alex la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. "Je ne l'aime pas autant qu'un petit ami digne de ce nom le devrait. Et j'aimais mieux le faire maintenant, que d'attendre qu'elle le découvre par elle-même."

"Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien?"

Alex soupira. "Oui, je l'aime bien, mais... C'est difficile à dire... Je sens que l'amour doit être quelque chose de plus fort que ce que je ressens pour elle." _Oui, l'amour c'est beaucoup plus fort. Comme ce que je ressens pour toi, Will._ Alex ne pouvait pas avouer ses sentiments pour Willow. Premièrement, elle était avec Oz. Il voyait bien qu'elle était heureuse avec lui. Deuxièmement, ça ferait un peu bizarre qu'ils sortent ensemble, alors que leurs parents sont ensemble. C'était comme s'ils étaient frère et sœur, maintenant. Et dernièrement, il avait peur de tout faire foirer.

Il remarqua que Willow n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. "Quoi?" Demanda-t-il. Il se demandait s'il avait dit quelque chose de stupide, ou bien s'il avait quelque chose de coincé entre les dents.

Willow força son regard à se porter ailleurs que sur lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois que l'amour c'est, alors?" Lui demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

Alex réfléchit quelques instants et vint à une réponse. "C'est plein de petites choses qui, séparément, seraient insignifiantes, mais ensemble... C'est l'Amour. Avec un grand A. Comme des frissons à chaque fois que l'autre personne te touche. Ou des regards qui font battre ton cœur plus vite. Ou des sourires, à la seule pensée de l'autre personne. Ou de l'électricité entre deux personnes. Ou des pincements au cœur à la vue de l'autre personne. Juste des petites choses comme ça."

Willow leva les yeux vers lui. Toutes ses choses, elle les ressentait pour lui. _Wow! On dirait qu'il a lu en moi pour savoir ce qu'était l'amour._ "Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti ça pour quelqu'un?"

Alex ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Y répondre aurait voulu dire avouer ses sentiments. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Pour Willow. Il ne répondit pas. Mais il voyait bien qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement avec elle. Elle voulait savoir sa réponse. Il soupira et haussa les épaules. "Peut-être."

Le visage de Willow tomba. _Il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Sûrement Buffy. Je croyais qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Il était avec Cordelia. Mais apparemment, il l'aime toujours._ Willow força un sourire. "Pour qui?" Elle était prête à s'écraser en entendant le nom qu'il allait prononcer, mais il ne répondit pas.

Alex cherchait une réponse convenable mais ne trouvait rien. _Si je lui mens, elle va le savoir. Elle sait toujours quand je mens. De toute façon, je ne veux pas lui mentir. Mais je ne veux pas lui dire non plus. Ça va tout gâcher. C'est ça ma vie. Alex Harris, le plus crétin des crétins, qui fout toujours tout en l'air. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Elle me regarde et attend ma réponse. Elle a ce regard. Celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle nous a surpris, Cordy et moi, dans la bibliothèque. Elle est triste! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?_ Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Et ne pensait plus à rien. Soudainement, il porta ses mains à son visage et caressa ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux. Il approcha son visage du sien et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il essaya de faire passer tout l'amour, la passion, le besoin d'être avec elle, à travers ce baiser. Ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

Après quelques instants, il dégagea ses lèvres de celles de Willow. Il appuya son front contre celui de son amie et la regarda dans les yeux. Willow était toute perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Une larme glissa sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Alex captura la larme avec son pouce. "Pourquoi tu pleures?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"Je ne pleure pas." Répondit-elle. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Alex l'embrassa à nouveau. Il voulait qu'elle oublie son chagrin, peu importe ce que c'était. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, elle lui demanda "Alors, c'est qui?"

Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Puis on vient dire que c'est moi qui suis long à la détente?_ Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Toi."

Willow ouvrit les yeux instantanément. "Quoi?" Alex regretta de lui avoir avouer, du moment où il entendit sa voix. En plus d'être surprise, elle semblait en colère. Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus nier, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

"Je t'aime Willow!" Willow ne disait rien, toujours sous le choc. "Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît. Je me sens ridicule maintenant."

"Tu te sens ridicule de m'aimer?"

"Non! Je me sens ridicule de t'avouer quelque chose que je n'avais pas l'intention de te dire." Alex se leva et commença à marcher. "Puis tu ne dis rien. Et tu me regardes comme si j'avais fait une grosse bêtise impardonnable. Et je regrette de t'avoir dit tout ça, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne voudras plus jamais me parler ni me voir. J'aimerais reprendre mes paroles, mais je ne peux pas!"

"Tu ne peux pas m'aimer! Pas maintenant!" Willow essayait de nier le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle.

"Désolé Will. Je sais que mon 'timing' n'est pas parfait, comme toujours. Mais je ressens ce que je ressens, quand je le ressens. J'ai été un imbécile de ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait sous mon nez pendant des années, je sais. Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, non?" Alex fit une pause, faisant face à Willow, comme s'il attendait une réponse. "Mais je t'aime Willow! Je sais que tu es heureuse avec Oz et que tu ne m'aimes plus, mais je t'aime! J'ai essayé de nier, de prétendre que c'était juste passager." Il se rassit sur le lit, à côté de Willow. "Mais depuis plus d'une semaine, chaque fois que je suis avec toi, je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser et ne plus jamais te laisser partir. Puis quand tu n'es pas là, je souhaite te voir le plus vite possible, parce que quand je ne suis pas avec toi, c'est comme si je n'avais plus de raison d'exister. Puis chaque fois que tu me touches, même si ce n'est qu'un frôlement, il y a ce courant, cette vague de chaleur, qui passe à travers mon corps." Il s'arrêta de parler et la regarda.

Elle avait les yeux plein d'eau, mais elle souriait. _Jamais personne ne m'avait dit quelque chose comme ça. Et je l'aime! J'ai beau essayé de me le cacher, je l'aime! Et il m'aime!_ Un frisson la parcouru, et elle frissonna. "Frisson." Dit-elle, quand elle vit le visage d'Alex plein d'inquiétude. Elle s'approcha de lui et, sans assurance, elle l'embrassa.

Quand elle s'éloigna, Alex ouvrit la bouche. "Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Que je t'aime aussi." Répondit Willow, timidement. Un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Alex. "Mais j'aime aussi Oz." Le sourire d'Alex s'effaça. "Et si on me demande de choisir entre vous deux, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Oz. Il se soucie de moi et il m'aime." Alex perdait tout espoir de voir l'amour de sa vie s'éloigner à jamais, à mesure qu'elle parlait. "Mais il n'est pas toi."

Alex, surpris, se demandait s'il avait bien entendu, et si ça voulait dire ce qu'il croyait. "Quoi?"

"Il n'est pas toi! Il ne me fait pas frissonner à chacun de ses contacts. Quand il m'embrasse, je n'oublie pas qui je suis. Je n'ai pas envie de me noyer dans ses yeux quand il me regarde. Mais avec toi, je ressens toutes ces choses." Alex sourit à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était un sourire timide. "Mais j'ai peur! J'ai peur qu'on soit vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, parce que je ne sais pas comment agir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse. J'ai peur de me réveiller un matin, et de me rendre compte que tu es tombé fou d'une autre fille, comme tu l'as toujours fait auparavant. Et je ne veux pas revivre ça. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en choisissant Oz."

Alex mit ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. "Moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ai peur que tu choisisses Oz plutôt que moi, oui. Mais j'ai encore plus peur que tu me choisisses moi. J'ai peur de ne pas te rendre heureuse. J'ai peur de tout foutre en l'air comme toujours. J'ai peur de ne pas être celui qu'il te faut, celui dont tu as besoin."

Willow le regarda. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"Tu as besoin de temps pour décider de ce que tu veux faire et de ce que tu veux. Pour décider qui tu aimes. Et je ne veux pas te pousser. Je comprendrais que tu choisisses Oz." Il se leva, avec l'intention de partir.

"Non, reste." Willow s'écria. Alex s'arrêta net.


	5. Chapitre 5

Alex et Willow entendirent Madame Harris appeler, du bas de l'escalier. "Willow? Tu es là?"

"Oui, dans ma chambre." Cria-t-elle.

"J'essaie d'appeler Alex, mais il n'est pas à la maison. Est-ce que tu sais où il est?"

"Oui, il est ici, Madame Harris."

Ils entendirent Madame Harris monter l'escalier. Elle entra dans la chambre de Willow. "Alex chéri, que fais-tu ici?"

"J'avais envie de voir Willow." Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Willow et retourna son regard vers sa mère. "Et tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer dans sa chambre."

Madame Harris porta ses mains à sa bouche. "Oh! Désolée Willow! Je n'y ai pas pensé."

Willow haussa les épaules. "C'est correct."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Alex.

"Ira part en voyage d'affaires pour la fin de semaine et m'a demandé de venir avec lui. Je voulais seulement te prévenir. Car nous partons ce soir."

"Mon père part en voyage d'affaires? Où c'est cette fois?" Demanda Willow.

"Phoenix. Il ne t'avait pas prévenu qu'il partait?"

"Il ne le fait jamais. Ou presque. Habituellement, il m'avertit environ une heure avant son départ."

"Et ça ne te dérange pas?"

"Je suis habituée."

"Ah bon. Je vous laisse les jeunes, bonne journée."

Elle sortit de la chambre et referma la porte. Alex était toujours dos à Willow. "Je crois que je vais partir."

Willow s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne. Il la regarda et lui fit face. "Reste, s'il te plaît."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il.

"Parce que je t'aime." Elle rougit timidement. "Et parce que je n'ai pas envie de rester seule aujourd'hui." Elle lui sourit. "On pourrait regarder des films. Celui qui te plaît! N'importe lequel." Alex lui lança un regard du genre machiavélique et haussa les sourcils, et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y a deux ans, Alex et Willow étaient entré dans la chambre de Monsieur Rosenberg pour aller voir les films qu'il avait. Willow avait vu qu'il cachait plusieurs vidéocassettes dans sa garde-robe. Lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé les films, Willow avait regretté immédiatement d'avoir fouillé la collection de son père. C'était seulement des films pour adultes. "À l'exception de la collection personnelle de mon père." Alex prit un faux air déçu, mais le remplaça vite par un sourire.

Ils descendirent au salon et y trouvèrent Madame Harris, en train de regarder _Passion_, un mouchoir à la main, essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Willow était déçue, elle ne pourrait pas regarder de films avec Alex. _Pourquoi elle est encore ici. Papa est parti travailler ce matin, elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle pour la journée!_

Alex vit immédiatement la colère dans les yeux de Willow. Toute autre personne n'aurait rien remarqué, mais Alex la connaissait trop bien. Il lui prit la main et la traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. "Ce n'est pas grave. On peut aller manger une crème glacée, puis quand on reviendra, _Passion_ sera terminé et on pourra regarder le film qu'on veut."

"Ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas regarder de films." Avoua Willow. Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

Alex tira une chaise près d'elle et s'assit. "Je sais que tu es en colère contre ma mère, Will. N'essaie pas de le cacher. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux."

"C'est juste que... Pourquoi elle reste ici alors que mon père est au boulot? J'aime bien ta mère, mais je trouve que c'est trop vite. Du jour au lendemain, elle passe toutes ses journées ici, alors que je suis habituée à être seule toute la journée, et là, je ne peux même pas faire tout ce dont j'ai envie." Elle était sur le bord de craquer, Alex pouvait le dire. Il devait faire quelque chose.

"Viens. On va d'abord aller à la crémerie du coin. Je t'achèterai tout ce que tu veux. Ensuite on reviendra ici. Et je te promets que je vais essayer de convaincre ma mère de prendre les choses plus aisément. Moi aussi, je trouve que tout ça va un peu vite..." Il lui prit la main et posa délicatement un baiser dessus.

C'est à ce moment que Madame Harris entra dans la cuisine. Elle vit Alex faire un baisemain à Willow. Elle resta choquée. Elle ressortit immédiatement de la cuisine avant que l'un ou l'autre des jeunes ne la voit.

Willow fit un petit sourire à Alex, puis ils partirent. Ils allèrent à la crémerie, se promenèrent pendant quelques heures et revinrent à la demeure Rosenberg au moment où leurs parents quittaient la maison. Ils leur dirent au revoir et entrèrent. Ils s'installèrent devant la télé et regardèrent des films toute la soirée.

Vers minuit, Willow commença à bailler. Alex décida donc qu'il était temps de partir et laisser son amie dormir. "Il est tard..." Willow le regarda. "Tu as l'air épuisée, et je crois que je vais aller me coucher." Il se leva. Willow le suivit.

"Il n'est pas si tard. Il est à peine minuit. D'habitude, tu pars beaucoup plus tard."

"Oui, mais je vois bien que tu es fatiguée. Et j'ai pas envie de t'empêcher de dormir." Alex était debout devant la porte, Willow à ses côtés.

"On se revoit demain?" Demanda Willow, pleine d'espoir.

"Si tu veux." Répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Willow ne voulait pas qu'il parte. "Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas ici?" Demanda-t-elle en vitesse. Alex se retourna et la regarda. "Dans la chambre d'amis... Ta future chambre."

"Non, merci. Ce serait mieux si je ne restais pas."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est trop dur d'être près de toi et de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser."

Willow s'approcha tranquillement de lui, mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Alex fut surpris, mais l'embrassa aussi. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Willow laissa son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Alex. "Et quand tu habiteras ici, qu'est-ce que tu feras?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrête pas de me poser cette question. Je ne peux toujours pas m'imaginer vivre sous le même toit que toi."

"Ça va faire bizarre. Mais on va y arriver."

"Oui... Bonne nuit." Il l'embrassa et sortit.

Willow monta à sa chambre et se coucha. Mais elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Ses pensées voguaient vers Alex. _Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne veux pas quitter Oz, mais Alex... C'est Alex. Je l'aime, je ne veux pas passer à côté de ma chance d'être avec lui. _Elle finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes.


	6. Chapitre 6

Le lendemain, Alex fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il prit le combiné et, d'une voix endormie, répondit. "Oui?"

"Alex, je viens de recevoir un appel de notre agent immobilier." La voix de sa mère retentit au bout du fil.

"Oui, et qu'est-ce que ça fait? C'est pour ça que tu me réveilles à…" Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil. "Dix heures."

"Dix heures, c'est assez tard! Lève-toi!" Ordonna-t-elle. "L'agent immobilier aurait un acheteur pour la maison."

"Quoi? Déjà?" Demanda Alex.

"Oui! Il voudrait aller faire visiter aujourd'hui, tu seras à la maison?"

"Euh… Oui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

"Rien. Seulement ouvrir la porte à l'agent immobilier, il s'occupera du reste. Et je te conseillerais de commencer à faire tes boîtes."

"Faire mes boîtes?"

"Oui, pour déménager."

"Maman, j'ai pas envie de déménager."

"Mon chéri, on en a déjà parlé."

"Je sais! Mais ça n'empêche pas que je n'ai pas envie."

"On en rediscutera à mon retour, demain."

"Bon d'accord. Bonne journée."

Alex reposa le combiné et s'enfouit la tête dans son oreiller en grognant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

"Quoi?" Répondit Alex.

"Euh… Est-ce que je dérange?" Demanda la voix au bout du fil.

"Euh… Non. Excuse-moi, Will."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je me préparais à penser à peut-être me lever, mais j'en ai pas envie. Toi, que fais-tu debout à cette heure?"

"Alex, il est dix heures et quart. J'avais envie de passer la journée avec toi."

"Deux journées de suite? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé autant de temps ensemble."

"Je sais. J'essaie de rattraper le temps perdu."

"Tu n'as pas peur qu'Oz commence à se poser des questions?"

"Oz n'est pas en ville. Et tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai le droit de vouloir passer un peu de temps avec toi. Alors? Qu'en dis-tu?"

"Je ne peux pas sortir de la maison tant que l'agent immobilier n'est pas venu."

"L'agent immobilier?"

"Ouais… Les premiers visiteurs… J'ai pas trop envie de les recevoir. Mais c'est pas en faisant le bébé que ça va changer de quoi."

"Déjà des visiteurs? La maison est en vente depuis moins d'une semaine."

"Je sais."

"Ton père n'est pas là?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il doit encore dormir… De toute façon, ma mère m'a demandé de rester, donc je vais le faire."

"Tu veux que j'aille te tenir compagnie?"

"Ouais…" Il laissa échapper un bâillement.

"Tu vas être debout quand j'arriverai?"

"J'en sais rien. Tu verras quand tu arriveras."

"Alex!" Dit-elle en riant. "Si tu es encore couché, je vais faire demi-tour et tu resteras seul toute la journée."

"Je vais faire du mieux que je peux." Il bailla une nouvelle fois. "Je te le promets."

"D'accord, j'arrive."

Il déposa le combiné et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la sonnette d'entrée. _C'est probablement Willow._ Il entendit son père ouvrir la porte et faire entrer Willow.

"Il est dans sa chambre." Dit Monsieur Harris en pointant vers le haut des escaliers. Willow le remercia et monta les marches. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Alex et frappa.

"Tu peux entrer, Will." Dit Alex, toujours le visage dans son oreiller.

Willow ouvrit la porte et vit son ami toujours au lit. "Je croyais que tu devais être debout." Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Alex tourna et la regarda avec une grimace. "Nan… J'ai décidé de ne plus sortir de ce lit."

"Allez, lève-toi."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour te regarder dormir."

Il remonta les couvertures sous son menton et l'observa, sans répondre.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait.

"Rien." Il sourit. "Je me disais simplement combien tu étais belle."

Elle rougit. "Merci." Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder dans les yeux. Puis Willow brisa le silence. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?"

"Rester au lit?" Elle le regarda sans rien dire. "Je rigole. Je vais d'abord me lever, ensuite je vais descendre jusqu'à la cuisine et nous préparer un bon petit-déjeuner…"

"J'ai déjà mangé."

"Bon, alors je vais me préparer quelque chose à manger puis on verra plus tard?"

"Ça marche."

Alex s'assit dans son lit et fixa Willow.

Willow le regarda, puis une nouvelle fois, se demanda à quoi il pensait. "Quoi?"

"Rien." Dit-il en se levant. En réalité, il se disait qu'il aimerait se réveiller chaque matin avec Willow à ses côtés. Il enfila un t-shirt et descendit à la cuisine. Willow le suivit.

Après un bon repas, Alex et Willow allèrent au salon. La place était remplie de bouteilles de bière. Willow s'assit sur le canapé et Alex entreprit de nettoyer le désordre de la veille, laissé par son père. Willow observait son ami avec fascination. _Il est si brave. Il doit faire face au problème d'alcool de son père chaque jour. Il doit faire face à son père, qui est la plupart du temps saoul dans le salon, et il doit faire le ménage derrière lui. D'une certaine façon, je suis contente qu'il n'aille pas vivre avec son père, il n'aura plus à vivre ça._

Alex sentait les yeux de Willow sur lui, mais essayait de les ignorer. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser à partir du moment où elle avait posé le pied dans sa chambre. Mais il devait se retenir. Willow appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre et tant que ce serait le cas, il ne pourrait pas se laisser aller… Du moins, il essaierait de ne pas se laisser aller à ses envies.

Après avoir terminé de ramasser le bordel que son père avait laissé derrière lui, Alex monta à sa chambre, avec Willow. Ils commencèrent à empaqueter les choses dont Alex n'aurait pas besoin durant les prochaines semaines. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

"Probablement les visiteurs…" Dit Alex en soupirant. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit à l'agent immobilier et aux acheteurs potentiels.

La visite dura une demi-heure et tous les espoirs qu'Alex s'effondrèrent. Les visiteurs avaient vraiment l'air intéressé par cette maison. Il salua ces personnes et remonta à sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit. Willow s'assit à côté de lui.

"Peut-être qu'ils n'achèteront pas…" Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

"Tu n'as pas vu les yeux de la dame à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Je suis sûr qu'on devra quitter très bientôt."

Willow s'étendit à côté de lui et le prit par la taille. "C'est pas si mal. Ça va nous permettre de nous rapprocher, c'est pas comme si tu devais partir loin d'ici, tu seras à quelques maisons seulement."

"Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. C'est ici que j'ai grandi… Bon d'accord, j'ai passé autant de temps chez toi qu'ici, mais la question n'est pas là."

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. "Tu vas t'habituer, on va s'habituer. Je vais toujours être là pour toi, tu le sais."

"Je sais."

Elle appuya sa tête sur le torse de son ami et ferma les yeux. La proximité de Willow calma beaucoup Alex et il s'endormit. Les deux amis dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques heures.


	7. Chapitre 7

Willow se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à se dégager des bras d'Alex, elle voulait y rester pendant des jours et des jours. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil d'Alex. Sept heures trente. Ils avaient dormi toute la nuit. _Quoi? On n'a pas passé la nuit comme ça?!_ Elle releva la tête et admira Alex, ce qui la calma un peu. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais ils devaient se lever. Les cours commençaient dans environ une heure. Elle secoua doucement l'épaule de son ami. "Alex. Réveille-toi. On a cours dans moins d'une heure."

Alex grogna. "Je dors."

Willow sourit. "Alex. Tu dois te lever." Elle attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il la regarde. "Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta salle de bain? J'aimerais prendre une douche avant d'aller en classe."

Alex hocha la tête. Willow approcha son visage du sien. Ils restèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre pendant quelques secondes puis Willow se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Alex attendit que la porte de la salle de bain se soit refermé avant de soupirer. Il l'avait presque embrassé. Il en avait eu envie mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se leva et s'habilla. Quelques minutes plus tard, Willow sortit de la salle de bain et ils partirent pour l'école.

…

Alex passa la première période à regarder Willow, qui était assise juste devant lui. Il n'arrivait pas à lever les yeux vers le professeur. Il observait son cou, ses cheveux, remontés en une queue de cheval. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cours ni sur toute autre chose en dehors de Willow.

Le cours suivant ne fut pas mieux. Le professeur passa tout le cours à crier après Alex. "Monsieur Harris, sortez de votre rêverie et écoutez. C'est un cours important pour l'examen." Mais la minute où il se remettait à parler du cours, les pensées d'Alex retournaient vers la petite rousse qu'il avait comme meilleure amie.

…

Willow sortit de son cours de chimie et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle passait près du placard à balai quand une main en sortit et l'attira à l'intérieur. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de crier, une autre main était sur sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux pour voir qui était son agresseur et fut soulagée quand elle vit Alex.

"Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire peur." Dit Alex en retirant sa main de la bouche de Willow.

"Qu'est-ce…"

"J'avais besoin…" La main d'Alex descendit de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton. Il prit son menton entre son index et son pouce et le releva de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Willow. "… de faire ça." Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Willow. Le baiser était doux. Willow ne put s'empêcher de le lui retourner. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou d'Alex et se rapprocha le plus possible de lui. Les mains d'Alex glissèrent jusqu'à la taille de Willow et ses bras l'entourèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendit compte du moment où ce doux baiser se changea en un baiser plein de passion, de désir.

Après quelques minutes, Willow repoussa Alex, à bout de souffle. "Alex. Non. C'est… C'est mal ce qu'on fait."

"Non. C'est… À mes yeux, c'est la seule chose qui est bien." Il la rapprocha de lui et appuya son front contre le sien. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de continuer. "Je ne réussis pas à penser à autre chose depuis… Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir quand j'ai commencé à penser à toi comme ça. Et puis ce matin… J'aurais voulu te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser, et rester couché contre toi pour le reste de ma vie. C'est plus fort que moi. J'essaie de me retenir mais je ne réussis pas."

"Je suis avec Oz…" Dit-elle doucement. Alex ferma les yeux, ces mots lui déchiraient le cœur. "Tu m'as dit d'y réfléchir, et c'est ce que je fais. Je ne réussis pas à choisir. Quand mon choix sera fait, tu le sauras." Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

Alex resserra l'étreinte. Il voulait être le plus près possible de Willow. "J'ai besoin de toi." Dit-il dans un soupir.

"Et j'ai besoin de toi. Mais laisse-moi le temps. Je dois penser à tout ça…" Elle lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et sortit du placard.

Alex se prit le visage entre ses mains et soupira. "Je t'aime tellement." Puis il sortit du placard et se dirigea à son cours suivant.


	8. Chapitre 8

"La maison est vendue!"

C'est ce qu'entendit Alex aussitôt qu'il franchit le pas de la porte. Il se précipita à la cuisine où se trouvait sa mère, qui empaquetait la vaisselle. "Quoi? Déjà? On vient à peine de la mettre en vente."

"Je sais mon chéri, mais les personnes qui sont venus visiter l'ont adoré et la veulent le plus tôt possible." Répondit Madame Harris.

"Et le plus tôt possible, c'est quand?" Alex s'assit à la table de cuisine et regarda sa mère avec indignation.

"Aussitôt qu'on aura tout déménager. Ton père quitte vendredi matin avec toutes ses affaires. Quant à nous, nous devons discuter de tout ça avec Ira et Willow, comme c'est beaucoup plus vite que l'on aurait pensé." Répondit sa mère en emballant des verres dans du papier journal. "Nous avons un souper avec Ira et Willow ce soir. J'aimerais que tu sois prêt à partir à seize heures trente."

Alex se leva et monta à sa chambre. Il fit des boîtes jusqu'à seize heures trente.

…

Le souper fut très tendu, surtout entre Alex et Willow, qui refusaient de se regarder. Ils craignaient que leurs parents soupçonnent quelque chose entre eux. À la fin du souper, Monsieur Rosenberg se leva pour faire la vaisselle, mais Willow lui dit qu'elle et Alex allaient la faire. Elle incita son père et Madame Harris à s'installer au salon pendant qu'Alex et elle allaient faire la vaisselle. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la cuisine, Willow se retourna vers Alex. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Rien." Répondit Alex. Willow le fixa pendant quelques secondes. "C'est juste que ça va trop vite. J'essayais de me faire à l'idée, petit à petit, que j'allais vivre avec toi et puis, ça arrive d'un coup, dans moins d'une semaine ce sera fait."

"Arrête de penser que tout va aller mal. Tout sera comme avant entre nous, la seule différence c'est qu'au lieu de vivre à quelques maisons l'un de l'autre, on vivra dans des chambres une à côté de l'autre. Ya rien de dramatique à tout ça."

"Je sais, mais quand même… C'est pas toi qui vends ta maison. C'est pas toi qui délaisse la place où tu as grandi."

Elle s'approcha de lui et mit ses bras autour de ses épaules. "Je suis avec toi. Tout va bien se passer." Elle le secoua un peu, amicalement. "Allez, la vaisselle ne se fera pas seule."

…

"Tu aurais dû voir le visage de Giles quand elle est sortie de nul part et a commencé à commenter notre façon de nous battre."

"Hum hum…" Willow fixait le vide depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle savait que Buffy lui parlait mais elle n'arrivait pas à prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était sa fin de soirée de la veille avec Alex.

**FLASHBACK **

Alex et Willow font la vaisselle. Willow lave, Alex essuie. Willow met une assiette dans l'évier pour qu'Alex l'essuie. Alex la prend en lui frôlant les mains. Ils restent silencieux, mais chaque prétexte pour se toucher est bon pour eux. Lorsque la vaisselle est terminée, Alex passe ses bras autour de la taille de Willow, qui est toujours face à l'évier, et se rince les mains. Il retire ses bras d'autour de Willow mais reste derrière elle. Il repousse les cheveux de Willow vers l'arrière, de façon à ce que son cou soit dénudé. Il pose ses lèvres sur son cou et y dépose plein de baisers. Willow ferme les yeux. "Alex… Il ne faut pas…"

"Non, il ne faut pas." Mais il continue.

Willow se retourne, passe ses bras autour du cou d'Alex et l'embrasse. Alex prend Willow par la taille et la rapproche de lui. Ils s'embrassent passionnément, rien à voir avec les autres baisers qu'ils ont pu échanger auparavant.

"Willow?" Appelle Monsieur Rosenberg.

Ce simple cri réussit à briser la magie qu'il y avait entre les deux adolescents.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK **

Willow savait que si son père n'avait pas été à la maison, elle et Alex auraient fini par faire l'amour ce soir-là. Elle l'avait senti… Et elle savait qu'il l'avait senti aussi. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à propos de ça. Elle se sentait mal de vouloir le faire avec Alex, alors qu'elle sortait avec Oz.

"Willow? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?" Demanda Buffy, qui voyait bien que sa meilleure amie ne portait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait.

"Hum hum…"

"Alors? Tu veux bien qu'Oz et moi, nous nous voyions en cachette?" Rigola Buffy.

"Hum hum…"

"Parce que je voulais être sûre que ça ne changerait rien à notre relation. Mais comme tu es d'accord, il n'y a aucun problème. Je vais aller rejoindre Oz dans sa camionnette et nous nous embrasserons pendant le dîner."

"Hum hum…" Willow réalisa ce que Buffy venait de lui dire. "Hein? Quoi? Oz et toi? Depuis quand? De quoi tu parles?"

"De notre liaison secrète." Buffy lui fit un gros sourire.

"Ah… D'accord. Tu rigoles."

"Oui, je plaisante. Tu n'écoutais même pas ce que je disais!" Accusa Buffy.

"Désolée. Je suis préoccupée."

"Par quoi?" Demanda Buffy.

"Rien en particulier." Répondit Willow.

"Comment peux-tu être préoccupée par rien?"

Willow ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. "Je dois te dire quelque chose." Elle attendit que Buffy hoche la tête pour continuer. "Tu sais que mon père et la mère d'Alex sortent ensemble?" Buffy hocha la tête. "Et bien, les parents d'Alex ont vendu la maison cette semaine, et mon père a proposé à Alex et sa mère d'emménager à la maison."

"Le temps qu'ils trouvent autre chose?"

"Non. Définitivement. Et c'est bizarre, tu vois…"

"Vous devriez survivre à ça." Dit Buffy en se retournant pour voir qui se trouvait dans la cafétéria.

"Oui, c'est sûr. Mais notre amitié y survivra-t-elle, elle?"

"Pourquoi elle n'y survivrait pas? Vous avez passé à travers de choses beaucoup plus difficiles."

"C'est juste qu'on va être ensemble pratiquement tout le temps… Je veux bien qu'Alex vienne vivre à la maison, ça va être amusant, mais en même temps, ça me fait peur."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand emménage-t-il?"

"En fin de semaine."

"Bon, il te reste encore quelques jours pour te faire à l'idée."

"Ouais…" Willow resta silencieuse quelques secondes. "De quoi parlais-tu tout à l'heure?"

"Ah! La nouvelle observatrice de Faith, quand elle est arrivée hier au cimetière. Elle s'est mise à commenter notre manière de se battre. Giles n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier… Et elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Giles non plus."

"Faith a une nouvelle observatrice?"

"Willow! Tu ne m'écoutais vraiment pas! J'ai parlé de ça tout l'avant-midi."

"Ah… Désolée."

"C'est OK. Gwendolyn Post, c'est le nom de l'observatrice de Faith. Elle a été envoyée par le conseil. Et apparemment, Giles serait devenu trop américain selon le conseil. Hier soir, après notre patrouille, nous sommes retournés à la bibliothèque pour qu'elle nous explique ce qu'elle faisait ici. Tu aurais dû l'entendre parler à Giles, avec ses airs hautains. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le rabaisser. Je n'ai vraiment pas aimé ça." Buffy fit une pause. "Maintenant, nous avons un démon… hum… Lagos, je crois… que nous devons retrouver. Il cherche un gant… Le gant de Minestrone, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce soir, patrouille pour moi, recherches pour vous, si vous voulez bien aider."

"Oui, oui, je veux aider. Oz a un concert ce soir, il ne pourra pas aider, mais j'y serai. Je vais aller voir Giles tout à l'heure."

"Tu crois qu'Alex va vouloir aider?"

"J'en sais rien! Pourquoi crois-tu que je sais ce qu'il veut faire!?" S'indigna Willow.

Buffy la regarda, surprise. "Hum… Désolée, je ne voulais pas te choquer. Je demandais juste."


	9. Chapitre 9

Après les cours, Willow se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Alex. Ils s'étaient évité toute la journée. Elle eut envie de rebrousser chemin, mais elle avait promis à Buffy d'aider dans les recherches. Elle alla s'asseoir à la grande table, le plus loin d'Alex possible.

"Salut." Lui dit-il, en lui faisant un petit sourire. "Tu es seule?"

"Salut. Euh… Oui, je suis seule. J'ai promis à Buffy de venir aider…"

"Et Oz?" Demanda-t-il, gardant ses yeux dans le livre qu'il lisait, en essayant de ne pas trop avoir l'air jaloux ou quoi que ce soit.

"Il est en répétition, il a un concert ce soir." Elle ouvrit un livre devant elle. "Où est Giles?"

"Réunion de professeur. Il ne devrait pas tarder."

"Que doit-on chercher?"

"Le gant de…" Il regarda une feuille sur la table où Giles lui avait indiqué le nom du gant. "De Mih-ne-gon… Le gant de Mihnegon. Giles espère trouver où il se trouve, Post a parlé d'une tombe… Dans un cimetière. Mais on n'en sait pas plus."

"Le gant de Mihnegon. Ah bon. Tu as rencontré l'observatrice de Faith?"

"Non, mais Giles n'arrête pas d'en parler. Il ne la porte pas dans son cœur."

"C'est ce que Buffy m'a dit."

Ils commencèrent les recherches jusqu'à ce que Giles revienne.

…

Willow, qui était en haut des escaliers, près des étagères de livres, regardait Giles, qui était assis à la grande table. Il referma bruyamment le livre devant lui en soupirant. "C'est insupportable. Dans aucun livre, pas un mot sur… sur Lagos, ou ce gant." Il se leva et jeta le livre sur la table. "Le temps presse pourtant. Ah je ne comprends pas." Il se retourna et regarda Alex, debout derrière lui, puis Willow, à l'étage supérieur. "Trouve tout ce que tu peux sur ce démon. Sur ses forces, ses faiblesses, son mode d'origine." Il passa devant Alex en enlevant ses lunettes. Il les pointa vers Alex en continuant de parler. "Et le plus important, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire de ce maudit gant."

Alex regarda Willow, puis reposa son regard sur Giles. "C'est à moi que vous parlez?" Demanda-t-il avec un air amusé.

Giles le regarda avec un regard sévère. "Si ça ne te plaît pas, rentre chez toi, sinon travaille." Et il s'enferma dans son bureau.

Alex le suivit du regard, puis monta les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Willow parmi les étagères de livres. Willow l'attendit au haut des escaliers. "Ah. Il est tard, je suis fatiguée. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse?" Demanda-t-elle, fatiguée.

"Il veut qu'on l'aide à prouver qu'il peut réussir, qu'il est le meilleur." Il s'assirent derrière une étagère, se cachant ainsi de Giles et de sa mauvaise humeur. Alex prit un livre qui se trouvait par terre.

Willow regarda le livre devant elle. "J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien voir." Elle soupira et prit sa figure entre ses mains. Elle se mit à se masser les tempes. Alex leva les yeux de son livre et l'observa. Après quelques secondes, il déposa son livre et se rapprocha de Willow. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Willow, et ses doigts prirent la place de ceux de sa meilleure amie, sur ses tempes. Il lui fit un doux massage. Willow ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact. "Il ne faut pas." Dit-elle, sans avoir l'air de le penser.

"Oui, il faut pas, non. Et non, il faut pas, non, ça veut dire, il faut pas." Il retira lentement ses mains des tempes de Willow et reprit son livre. Willow le regarda attentivement avant d'attraper sa figure entre ses mains et de l'attirer vers elle et de l'embrasser. Alex laissa tomber son livre, ses mains se faufilèrent automatiquement dans les cheveux de Willow, il l'embrassa aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, savourant les lèvres de l'autre.

Giles arriva près d'eux, sans les regarder. "Hum… Willow, Alex. Vous pouvez arrêter… vos recherches. J'ai trouvé."

En entendant Giles, il se séparèrent instantanément et furent sur leurs pieds en deux temps trois mouvements. Willow était mal à l'aise, et ça se voyait. Quant à Alex, il l'était aussi, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. "Trouvé quoi?" Dit-il après quelques secondes.

"Probablement la cachette du gant de Mihnegon. Euh… Il se trouve dans… dans le caveau de la famille Hauptman."

"Ah. Oui. C'est le plus grand caveau qui soit dans le cimetière de Restfield." Dit Alex.

"Oui, c'est génial, Giles. Euh… Comment vous avez trouvé?" Demanda Willow.

"En cherchant." Répondit simplement Giles, avec un petit sourire.

"Et Buffy est là?" Demanda Alex.

"Je ne sais pas où elle est." Répondit Giles.

"Bon, ben, je vais jeter un œil à ce caveau." Déclara Alex, en se dirigeant vers la sortie. "Dites-lui de m'attendre… si elle se pointe."

"Non, tu n'y vas pas."

"Bon, d'accord, à plus… Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Premièrement, parce qu'il fait nuit, et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses attraper par un vampire. Deuxièmement, je crois que vous deux avez autre chose en tête que trouver ce gant…" Ils le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

_Ah non, il nous a vus_, pensa Willow. _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si tout le monde l'apprend?_

"Je n'ai peut-être pas eu d'aventures depuis longtemps, mais je sais reconnaître deux jeunes gens en amour." Dit-il avec un sourire. "Et vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes, je ne veux pas que vous vous risquiez à sortir dehors seuls. Votre concentration est diminué. J'irai dans le caveau de la famille Hauptman, vous, vous restez ici. Je vous suggèrerais de continuer les recherches à savoir ce que ce Lagos veut faire de ce gant, mais je ne sais pas si vous chercheriez vraiment…"

Alex et Willow restèrent muets. Ils regardèrent Giles sortir et s'installèrent à la grande table. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent ouvrir la bouche. Jusqu'à ce que Willow trouve quelque chose à propos du gant. "J'ai trouvé!"

Alex se leva, fit le tour de la table pour rejoindre Willow et regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Trouvé quoi?"

"Et bien, celui qui porte ce gant devient très très puissant… Oh. Oh… Il faut détruire le gant."

"Détruire le gant? Tu es sûre?"

"Regarde." Elle lui tend un livre. "Regarde ce que le gant déclenche…"

"Il faut en parler à Giles."

"Dès qu'il reviendra. Suis-moi, on doit trouver comment le détruire." Lui dit-elle en le tirant par la manche vers le bureau de Giles.

"Un coup de massue? Je suis sûr que ça le détruira."

"Non, c'est un gant d'une grande puissance. Je crois qu'il faudra utiliser la magie pour le détruire."

"La magie? Non, mais tu veux rire?"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui rigole?"


	10. Chapitre 10

Giles arriva devant le caveau de la famille Hauptman. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit. Giles arriva face à face avec lui. C'était Angel. Angel… Personne, à l'exception de Buffy ne savait qu'il était revenu. Quand Angel aperçut Giles, il s'arrêta net. "Giles. Bonjour. Euh… J'imagine que vous veniez chercher ça?" Il montra le gant de Mihnegon.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. "Hum… Oui. Je cherchais ce gant. Hum… J'ignorais que vous étiez de retour." Dit-il en retirant ses lunettes et en les essuyant avec un mouchoir.

"Buffy… Elle… Elle ne voulait pas que vous sachiez. Elle voulait… attendre."

"Et je sais pourquoi." Répondit Giles en remettant ses lunettes et en fixant Angel sévèrement.

"Giles… Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire en tant qu'Angelus. Je m'en veux terriblement."

Giles tourna les talons et repartit du côté qu'il était arrivé, sans répondre à Angel. Angel le regarda partir, l'air penaud. Giles retournait à la bibliothèque. Savoir qu'Angel était vivant et que Buffy le savait, ça l'enrageait. Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui dire.

…

Alex et Willow étaient tous les deux assis dans le bureau de Giles et parcouraient les livres de magie que Giles gardait bien en sécurité dans son bureau. Alex leva les yeux de son livre et regarda Willow. "Je suis désolé, tu sais."

"Désolé de quoi?" Dit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

"De te rendre la vie si difficile."

"De quoi parles-tu? Tu ne me rends pas la vie difficile." Dit-elle en le regardant.

"Tu as passé toute ta vie à vouloir que je te remarque. Puis quand tu rencontres une personne qui t'aime vraiment, j'arrive et je te demande presque d'abandonner l'homme de ta vie pour moi. C'est injuste pour toi."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Oz est l'homme de ma vie?"

"C'est évident. Mais ce n'est pas ça que j'essaie de dire."

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pourrais pas gâcher ma vie même si tu le voulais." Elle lui fit un sourire et se remit le nez dans le livre qu'elle lisait.

Alex lui sourit et l'observa pendant quelques minutes. _C'est pour ça que je l'aime tant._ Puis tout à coup, il se leva et sortit du bureau de Giles. Il venait d'entendre du bruit dans la bibliothèque. Il fut soulagé quand il aperçut Giles. "Vous l'avez trouvé?" Demanda-t-il.

Willow sortit du bureau et attendit la réponse de Giles.

"Oui." Répondit-il en entrant dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte.

Alex et Willow se regardèrent, intrigués. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui?" Dirent-ils en même temps.

Giles réouvrit la porte du bureau. "Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. On reprendra les recherches demain."

"Giles? Où est le gant?" Demanda Alex.

"Je ne l'ai pas avec moi, mais je crois qu'il est en sécurité." Répondit-il simplement.

"Giles? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Questionna Willow.

"Rien qui ne vous concerne. Je dois réfléchir à plusieurs choses. Je vous prie de me laisser seul. On se revoit demain. Alex, tu raccompagnes Willow jusque chez elle, s'il te plaît?"

"Oui, bien sûr." Il se tourna vers Willow. "Viens, je crois qu'on est mieux de partir." Il se retourna à nouveau vers Giles. "Au revoir, à demain."

"Oui, oui, à demain." Dit Giles distraitement en retournant dans son bureau.

…

"Quoi? Tu as vu Giles? Comment ça tu as vu Giles?" Demanda Buffy.

"Et bien, quand tu m'as parlé du gant de Mihnegon l'autre soir, je me suis souvenu qu'il était dans le cimetière de Restfield. J'ai été le chercher pour toi. Quand j'y suis sorti, je suis arrivé nez à nez avec Giles." Répondit Angel.

"Il était furieux?" Se risqua Buffy.

"Je ne dirais pas furieux. C'est tout de même Giles. Mais je crois qu'il n'était pas très heureux de me savoir vivant."

"J'aurais dû lui dire avant." Dit Buffy en marchant vers la porte.

"Oui."

Buffy se retourna vers lui. "Tu aurais voulu que je dise à Giles que tu étais vivant?"

"Oui."

"Je dois aller lui parler." Elle prit sa veste et sortit en vitesse du manoir.

…

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a?" Demanda Alex en regardant ses pieds, tout en reconduisant Willow chez elle.

Willow haussa les épaules. "Pas la moindre idée. Et il ne nous le dira pas."

"Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec le gant?"

"Peut-être…"

"Ou bien, peut-être que c'est tout simplement cette Gwendolyn Post qui lui cause encore des soucis."

"Peut-être…"

…

Buffy frappa au bureau de Giles. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Elle frappa à nouveau. "Laissez-moi. J'ai des choses à faire, on se reparlera demain." Répondit Giles.

"Giles? C'est moi. Je voudrais vous parler." Dit Buffy. Giles ne répondit pas. "Je peux entrer?"

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Buffy n'osait pas le regarder. Elle savait que si elle levait les yeux sur lui, elle verrait la colère dans ses yeux. Giles ne se choquait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Elle entra dans le bureau et s'assit sur le canapé près de la porte. Giles la fixa pendant quelques minutes et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne parlerait pas, il ouvrit la bouche. "Tu es venu ici pour regarder mon plancher? Tu en as un semblable chez toi. Alors si tu n'as rien à me dire, pars. J'ai des choses à faire."

"Giles, je sais que j'aurais dû vous dire pour Angel. Mais j'avais peur de votre réaction." Dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui.

"Tu sais très bien que tu ne devais pas le revoir, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas caché." Il lui tourna le dos.

"J'allais vous le dire, je vous assure. J'attendais… J'attendais de savoir, de comprendre. Je… Je voulais attendre un peu." Elle leva enfin le regard vers lui, les yeux plein d'eau.

"Attendre quoi?"

"Attendre le bon moment." Elle fit une pause. "Je vous en prie, croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu vous mettre en danger. Si je pensais une seconde qu'Angel puisse nuire à quelqu'un…"

"Ça suffit!" Cria-t-il en se retournant vers elle. "Je ne te rappellerai pas que le destin du monde est souvent lié au tien. Tu connais ce chapitre. Je ne te redirai pas à quel point tu as mis en danger des vies qui te sont proches et chères, en tombant amoureuse d'un monstre." Il la regardait avec un regard sévère et ne la quittait pas des yeux. "Mais souviens-toi de ce qu'Angel m'a fait subir. Des tortures, pour le plaisir." Dit-il en se remémorant ce qu'Angel lui avait fait subir moins d'un an auparavant, lorsqu'il avait essayé d'ouvrir Acathla. "Tu devais me dire qu'il était vivant et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as manqué de respect pour moi et pour mon travail." Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes puis se retourna se s'assit à son bureau, dos à elle.

Buffy ne disait rien. Elle se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir caché qu'Angel était vivant à son observateur. Elle savait qu'il ne le lui pardonnerait pas facilement. Elle resta quelques secondes à le regarder puis sortit de son bureau en silence.


	11. Chapitre 11

Willow entrait dans sa chambre quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle déposa ses choses sur son lit et répondit.

"Allô?"

"Willow? Est-ce que je peux aller chez toi? J'ai quelque chose à te dire…" Répondit Buffy.

"Oui, bien sûr. Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. La voix de son amie n'avait vraiment pas l'air de la voix de quelqu'un qui va bien.

"Plus ou moins. Je peux venir? Alors j'arrive."

Elle déposa le combiné, se demandant ce qui se passait avec sa meilleure amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy était assise sur le lit de Willow.

"J'aurais dû en parler il y a déjà un bon moment, mais j'avais peur de vos réactions." Dit-elle.

"Parler de quoi?" Demanda Willow.

"Angel." Répondit Buffy. "Il est vivant."

"Vivant? Depuis quand?"

"Il est revenu quelques jours après l'arrivée de Faith, je crois. Je vous l'ai caché parce que je savais que vous ne l'accepteriez pas." Buffy s'arrêta. "Oh mon Dieu! Alex va être en colère contre moi quand il l'apprendra."

"Si ça peut aider, je pourrais lui dire. Je crois que si c'est moi qui lui apprends, ça va mieux passer que si c'est toi ou Giles."

Buffy lui fit un petit sourire comme remerciement. "Giles est en colère contre moi."

Willow refoula un rire. "Giles? En colère? Contre toi?"

"Je ne rigole pas. Il est arrivé nez à nez avec Angel. Et il est déçu que je ne le lui ai pas dit."

Willow comprit. "Oh… Je vois. Tu comptes le dire au reste de la bande?"

"Si tu en parles à Alex, il ne restera que Oz qui ne sera pas au courant. Je ne crois pas que Cordelia se préoccupe de notre groupe depuis qu'Alex l'a laissé tombé."

Willow regarda ses pieds, soudainement mal à l'aise. "Et Faith? Si elle apprend qu'Angel est revenu, même si elle ne l'a jamais connu, elle va vouloir le tuer."

"Je ne la laisserai pas faire."

"Je sais. Mais ce serait bien de lui dire avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne autrement. Pour ce qui est de Oz, je peux toujours lui dire. C'est mon petit ami après tout."

"Tu es la meilleure des amies." Dit Buffy en la serrant dans ses bras.

"Je sais." Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

…

Willow était appuyé sur le casier d'Alex quand celui-ci sortit de son cours. "Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Demanda-t-il, surpris de la voir.

"Je t'attendais. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait rentrer à la maison ensemble."

Il ouvrit son casier et y déposa ses livres. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'attends plus pour rentrer."

"Je sais… Je m'excuse… Mais j'avais quelque chose à te dire. Je voulais amener le sujet subtilement dans la conversation, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix."

"De quoi veux-tu me parler?" Demanda-t-il en refermant son casier et en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec elle.

"C'est à propos de Buffy." Dit-elle, lorsqu'ils furent en dehors de l'école.

Alex s'arrêta et la regarda. "Est-ce qu'elle a des problèmes?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas."

Ils reprirent leur marche. Lorsque Alex se rendit compte que Willow ne continuait pas à parler, il demanda: "Alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Elle m'a appris quelque chose…" Répondit-elle lentement, ne sachant pas trop comment apporter le sujet sans qu'il se mette en colère.

"Willow, si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot, je comprendrais mieux."

"C'est juste que… Que je ne sais pas comment t'en parler sans que tu te mettes en colère."

"Pourquoi je me mettrais en colère?"

"Euh… C'est quelque chose que tu n'aimeras pas…"

"Et pourquoi ce n'est pas Buffy qui me le dit elle-même alors?"

"Je lui ai proposé. Avec elle, tu aurais pêté les plombs… Quand à moi, j'espérais pouvoir te contrôler."

"Qu'est-ce qui peut être si pire que ça?" Demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison de Willow.

"Entre, je te dirai tout."

Ils s'assirent au salon mais lorsque Willow fut prête à dire à Alex ce qui se passait, Madame Harris entra dans la pièce. "Mon chéri, tu es ici!"

Willow soupira et s'enfonça dans le canapé. _Elle est encore ici! Elle ne devrait pas être chez elle à faire des boîtes pour le déménagement? Elle sera ici tous les jours dans moins d'une semaine!_ Alex remarqua l'attitude de Willow qui changea. Willow se leva en disant qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose à manger.

Alex resta une dizaine de minutes avec sa mère au salon avant d'aller rejoindre Willow à la cuisine. "Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire?"

Willow s'adossa au comptoir et soupira. "C'est pas quelque chose que je peux dire devant n'importe qui."

"On peut aller dans ta chambre. Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous suivra." Il lui sourit en espérant la faire sourire aussi. Elle ne fit que hocher la tête en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Ils montèrent à la chambre de Willow et s'assirent sur le lit. "Allez, crache le morceau."

Willow lui sourit. "Bon! J'y vais. Je te préviens tout de suite, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère. Buffy voulait nous le dire avant qu'on ne l'apprenne par nous même."

"Quoi?"

"C'est à propos d'Angel." Willow sentit la tension d'Alex qui montait. Elle ferma les yeux et dit enfin ce qu'elle avait à dire. "Il est vivant. Bien, pas vivant vivant, mais tu sais, vivant mais vampire. Mais il n'est plus méchant, il a son âme."

Alex ouvrit la bouche. "Il est revenu?!" Ça lui avait tout prit pour ne pas crier. Il savait que s'il criait, Willow serait déçue et sa mère monterait en vitesse. "Elle le savait et elle ne nous a rien dit?!" La voix d'Alex montait d'un ton chaque fois qu'il parlait. "Et en plus, elle ne fait même pas ses messages elle-même. Elle n'a aucun droit de te demander de me dire ça, alors qu'elle savait très bien comment j'allais réagir! Pour qui elle…"

Willow s'empressa de le faire taire de la seule manière qu'elle connaissais. Elle l'embrassa. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, ils restèrent front contre front. "Ne sois pas en colère contre moi, s'il te plaît."

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi." Il lui donna un bref baiser. "Elle n'aurait simplement pas dû t'embarquer dans cette histoire."

"J'ai proposé de te dire."

"Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Rien à propos d'Angel. Mais on doit voir Giles pour l'histoire du gant."


End file.
